custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElishuaJansen
Don't Show= |-| Show Archive 1= |-| Show Archive 2= |-| Show Archive 3= Cold One I'm sorry, but CB, J97, and I have agreed not to allow anyone to use the Cold One outside of Dark Realities and related stories. Our reasoning is as follows. I feel the Cold One is a character who should not really appear in any other sagas beyond the Dark Empire Storyline. It illogical and senseless for him to appear beyond the DR saga. He was designed exclusively and solely for that storyline, and it doesn't make sense in-story for him to appear elsewhere. I'm sorry about this, you can use most of my characters as alternates, I have no problem with that, but the Cold One, and other characters I created in DR, should remain in the Dark Empire Storyline alone. Varkanax ' 12:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'm planning on making one also! [[User:BionicleKid|'THE]][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 21:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, do you want me to make a Corrupted promotional poster featuring Dark Niha? P.S. may I add you to my friends list? [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 00:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) My Userpage Did you go to source mode and type that in to make the info box? Because I need it the other way so I can see what I type in without having to scour through millions (maybe not millions) of pages to find the fiction template. Just saying. :) Kylma300 11:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) *faceplam* I always put Template: Fiction. Thanks. Kylma300 11:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, MT, I'm changing my username to Bug911! :0 So yeah. It may take a few weeks, though. :P [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 18:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to meesa list! Liopleurodon 04:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Due to my inactivity we never met but you seem to have established your self and seem like you may be sticking around for a while so now that Im back i figured I'd introduce my self [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Yes i've written multiple stories right now I'm working on temporal collapse and I've got another one planned after that, i'll have to read yours though [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] So.... [[User:1999bug|One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 23:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I`m sorry I`m sorry, but I rather don`t want him to. His story is not unfolded enough for anyone to express him as he should be. His life is filled with emotion and evil, and I am the only one knowing what he has been through now. People other than me can`t express him. And no, I`m ''not going to reveal his story for anyone, so not for you also, in case you wanted to ask. And besides, I don`t really like the story idea also, at least not to enter people myself. I just wanted to explain the excact reason I`m not doing it also. Sorry about that Thanks for the tip, i wont put my story in the news anymore. I had seen a couple of people write about a new chapter to their story in the news a while back, before i really knew about the stories thingy, so i just assumed that was the place to write it. Ill use stories from now on. :) --~''Toanicky'' 03:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC)